


Cerveza y tabaco.

by CristiRanda



Series: Okupas S.A [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 90'S, M/M, Manis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protestas, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto ya se está volviendo un poco enfermizo... si nadie me para, puedo seguir con esto lo que queda de año...</p></blockquote>





	Cerveza y tabaco.

-Se va a liar- Enjolras habla en un susurro, para que solo sea audible por Feuilly. Este le toca el hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Estamos protestando de forma pacífica- dice, casi con inocencia. -Nada va a salir mal-

Pero por supuesto, la cosa sale mal. Y, por primera vez, no es culpa de los anarquistas. Aquella protesta había surgido de forma espontánea, después de que el Gobierno anunciara la segunda Ley Pasqua, que, entre otras cosas restringía la concesión del derecho de asilo, dificultaba la entrada de los familiares de los inmigrantes legales y aceleraba los procedimientos de expulsión de los ilegales. Otra jugada magistral de la derecha gaullista. Si ya la ley Pasqua del 86 era restrictiva para los inmigrantes, esta se lo ponía todavía peor. Por ello, varios colectivos se habían puesto de acuerdo para protestar ante aquello. Pero claro, por cada uno de izquierdas que protesta en contra de una ley de gaullista, hay dos de derechas apoyándola. Y claro, en el momento en el que los...

_-Putos fascistas-_

_-Enj, relájate-_

se enteraron de la protesta, no dudaron en contraatacar. Y así, lo que iba a ser algo pacífico, de pronto se convierte en una batalla campal. Feuilly no sabe porqué, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre acaba recibiendo golpes por culpa de Bahorel. El muy capullo, que es normal, es anarquista, ya no sabe de que se sorprende, había ido directo a un skin con bate de béisbol. ¿Es que es imbécil? Aquella es la historia de su vida. Y por supuesto, no será, ni de lejos, la última vez que reciba golpes por él. 

Así que allí están, Feuilly, con sus cincuenta kilos y su metro sesenta, colgado de la espalda de un skinhead neofascista tres veces más grande que él, mientras que Bahorel se las apaña para golpearle (afortunadamente, le quitaron el bate). Entonces, ya no son solo los de ultraderecha y ellos, sino que también están las compagnies républicaines de sécurité. Genial. Perfecto. El enorme cabeza bolo consigue zafarse de Feuilly, y lo lanza, con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de él. El pequeñajo se come el suelo, golpeándose las rodillas en la caída. Uno de los CRS se acerca a él, que sigue en el suelo, pero antes de que este pueda hacer nada, las enormes manos de Bahorel tiran de él, ayudándolo a levantarse, para luego echar a correr. El CRS avisa a otros dos, y comienzan a correr tras ellos. Mientras, el puto neonazi se queda tan tranquilo donde está, dejando patentes cuales son las prioridades de los ''cuerpos de seguridad''. 

-Por aquí- Feuilly se deja guiar, porque aún le duelen las rodillas del golpe, y no tiene ánimos para pensar. Bahorel gira bruscamente en varias callejas estrechas, y finalmente, empuja a Feuilly contra una pared, acorralándolo, y poniéndole una mano en la boca para callarlo. El grandullón mira en dirección a la entrada del callejón, que está bastante oscuro, mientras que Feuilly lo mira a él. Tras unos segundos, ven a los CRS pasar de largo, y Bahorel resopla, con una sonrisa. Su mano sigue sobre la boca de Feuilly, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que lo está mirando. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de él, y se obliga a seguir respirando. Están muy cerca. Horriblemente cerca. Bahorel siente como su corazón se desboca, y reza porque Feuilly no se de cuenta de ello. Lleva semanas sin poder dejar de pensar en los labios de su amigo, en sus manos, en su culo, en sus putos ojos... Se siente ridículo. Aparta la mano, lentamente, y traga saliva. Siguen mirándose, ambos con la respiración alterada por la carrera, y entonces... entonces pasa. 

Bahorel no sabe si ha sido él el que ha besado a Feuilly, si ha sido Feuilly el que lo ha besado a él, o si ha sido una conjunción de ambas cosas, pero la cuestión es que ahora se están besando, con desesperación. Un pequeño gemido brota de los labios del más pequeño, cuando sus entrepiernas se rozan. Bahorel, por su parte, intenta controlarse... pero pronto se da cuenta de que es fútil. Una y otra vez, sus cuerpos se encuentran, enzarzándose en busca de fricción. Y siguen besándose. Cerveza, tabaco y... regaliz. A eso sabe la boca de Feuilly, y es mucho mejor de lo que Bahorel jamás habría imaginado. El grandullón siente como, poco a poco, el bulto se va haciendo notorio en sus pantalones, y como una bendición, siente que Feuilly responde de la misma manera. Pronto, aquello se vuelve insostenible. Bahorel rompe el beso y mira a su amigo, entre jadeos. Y como si el puto pitufo le leyera el pensamiento, se da la vuelta, apoyando la frente en la pared. Un sueño, el grandullón sigue creyendo que está en un sueño. Feuilly se quita el cinturón (los pantalones le quedan enormes), y deja caer la prenda. Bahorel toma aire y hace lo propio, intentando preparale un poco, aunque lo cierto es que no está muy seguro de como hacer aquello, porque nunca ha estado con un hombre. Aún así, se las apaña, y por los ruidos que hace su compañero, parece que no lo hace mal. Cuando por fin entra en él, Bahorel siente que ha conocido el jodido paraíso. Busca el cuello de Feuilly con los labios y lo besa, a la vez que lo embiste, con brusquedad. 

-Joder- gruñe, apoyándose con las manos en la pared, intentando marcar un ritmo apropiado. Feuilly responde a sus movimientos, y joder... es tan estrecho, tan cálido... Y como se desinhibe, el muy bastardo. Le da igual gemir, le da igual jadear, le importa una mierda hacer ruidos obscenos.. Y eso vuelve loco a Bahorel. Podría estar toda la puta vida hundiéndose en el interior de Feuilly, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraen a su alrededor, atrapándolo en una cárcel de puto placer... 

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!- Bahorel siente que el corazón se le para. Al escuchar los pasos acercarse, sale de Feuilly y mira en la dirección de la voz. Es el jodido CRS, ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Dos segundos después, están corriendo otra vez. El pobre Feuilly se ha dejado el cinturón Dios sabe donde, y tiene que ir agarrándose los pantalones para que no se le caigan. Desde luego, si alguien los viera, no se llevaría muy buena impresión, corriendo, a medio vestir, por las calles de París. Cuando por fin despistan al policía, siguen corriendo, y no paran hasta llegar al edificio de Feuilly, y refugiarse en el portal. Ambos jadean, y están agotados. Entonces, se miran, y el más pequeño sonríe.

-Eres un hijo de puta, no sabía que también te iban los tíos- Bahorel hace un mohín, apoyándose en la pared.

-No me gustan los tíos-

-Ya, claro, tengo un buen argumento en tu contra- responde el muchacho, señalando con la nariz la mancha en los pantalones de Bahorel. 

-Me he corrido corriendo...- ambos se miran unos instantes, y entonces estallan en carcajadas. 

-Anda, vamos arriba... Tengo cervezas... Y Montparnasse me ha regalado un poco de hierba, cortesía de la casa- alza una ceja, y la proposición es demasiado buena como para negarse. 

Unos minutos después, Feuilly está liando el porro, con cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada de Bahorel, que da de vez en cuando tragos a su cerveza. Tras la primera calada, se lo pasa al grandullón, que lo acepta sin rechistar. No tarda en darse cuenta de que Feuilly no quiere hablar de lo que ha pasado. Porque, a sus ojos, ha sido simplemente la adrenalina del momento. Bahorel, por su lado, tiene demasiado orgullo como para reconocer que para él ha sido más que eso. No le importa, porque, a fin de cuentas, es feliz así. Tirado en el sofá, a su lado, rodeado de latas de cerveza y con el aire cargado de humo. Quiere besarlo, pero se contiene. Se siente estúpido, pero tiene la esperanza de que aquello se repita. Piensa que es una utopía... Pero no podría estar más equivocado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ya se está volviendo un poco enfermizo... si nadie me para, puedo seguir con esto lo que queda de año...


End file.
